En este bar
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot/Songfic. Alemania se arrepiente de alejar a Italia de su lado. Cuando quiere despejarse en un bar, encuentra viva la imágen de su peor pesadilla. FelixGilb Ludwig's POV


**En este bar**

**(****Feliciano x Gilbert)**

**Ludwig****' s POV**

El frío polar se estaba acercando a mi piel, a pesar de tener una gran hoguera en mi hogar. A pesar de la nieve que se acumulaba en el marco de la ventana y que el calor de mi casa deseaba apagar. A pesar de todo, tengo frío. Porque no te tengo más. No tengo tus abrazos tan cargados de cariño. Esos que me molestaban y que ahora anhelo sentir.

Tuve que alejarte a la fuerza. A pesar de que no quería, tuve que decirte adiós. La guerra estaba terminando, y estaba perdiendo. ¡No podía protegerte! ¿Qué podía hacer? Traté de evitarte sufrimiento alejándote de mí, pero ahora siento que día a día me consumo como brasa. No puedo olvidarte, pero a pesar de eso _debo_ mantenerte lejos.

_Como odio que te quiero  
Y que te he entregado mi calma  
Odio que te espero  
En mi cama cada mañana_

Mi querido Feliciano. ¿Qué estarás haciendo? Todavía recuerdo aquellas noches donde revelamos nuestros sentimientos. Estaba descubriendo nuevos sentimientos minuto a minuto. Vergüenza, desesperación, ansiedad… amor. Y todo lo causabas tú. Ahora lo siento todo tan lejano… ¿Me extrañarás? ¿Estarás llorando, como siempre lo hacías? Es lo más probable…

Me levanto del sillón cercano a la hoguera y empiezo a caminar lentamente por los pasillos de mi casa. Estoy intranquilo. Además de Feliciano, Kiku también se marchó a su país natal, por lo tanto la soledad de mi casa, a la que antes deseaba volver, ahora me angustia. Me dirijo a la cocina a cocinar mis wurst especiales; quizás me relajen. Pero no es así, puesto que después de comer dos bocados sentí un nudo en el estómago. No podía pasar nada más.

Al dejar los platos no puedo evitar pensar en mi querido italiano y su pasta. Desde ese día que no volví a comerla, tal vez como un homenaje.

Ya no puedo tranquilizarme. _Necesito verlo_. Y la única forma de hacerlo es saliendo de aquí.

_Como odio tu recuerdo  
Porque se ha llevado mi calma  
Odio que el deseo  
De sentir tu piel en mi no se marcha._

Debo hablarte, Italia. Pero… ¿dónde encontrarte? Aunque le preguntara a tu hermano Lovino, él no me respondería por el simple hecho de que no quiere que nos relacionemos. Y dudo mucho que Francis me diga algo.

Mis pasos me dirigen a un camino que no conozco. Quizás tengo un presentimiento, pero por alguna razón ese presentimiento me duele. No me importa. He superado cosas peores.

Termino en la entrada de un bar. Antes de acercarme veo en una ventana a Prusia, mi hermano mayor, bebiendo, como siempre. Pero lo que más me sorprende es ver una silueta acercarse de golpe y abrazarlo con ternura. ¿I-Italia? ¿Qué…significa esto? Ninguno nota mi presencia, pero la visión se vuelve peor al ver que mi hermano le corresponde un beso espontáneo, provocado por el italiano.

_Y odio el rumor que hoy de nuevo encontraste  
Y de pronto me olvidaste  
Y que jamás volveré a hablarte  
Y perdido me dejaste aquí…_

¡¿Por qué Italia?! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Entonces todos esos sentimientos que me ofreciste aquella noche, ¿no eran verdaderos? Y yo que creí en ti… ¡Me enamoré de ti Feliciano! ¿Tengo que olvidarme de todos esos momentos que vivimos?

Por alguna razón no puedo voltearme. Quiero entrar e interrumpirlos. Deseo golpear con fuerza el rostro de mi hermano y el del italiano, pero mis pies no se mueven del lugar. Sólo me quedo observándolos mientras se burlan de mis sentimientos. Mientras siento que algo se quiebra dentro de mí.

_En este bar, el lugar  
Donde yo te conocí  
Y de lejos te invitaba a bailar  
No podrás olvidar  
Que cada día, después de la rutina  
Entre ruidos y risas  
Tu cara me parece encontrar  
Odio que tú aquí ya no estás._

Trato de poner en orden mis pensamientos, y por fin entro al bar a enfrentarlos.

Ellos me observan sorprendidos; seguro, no se esperaban que yo los descubriera.

- Por mi sigan… no se detengan, por favor. – Dije con una voz altamente gélida y demandante. Mi sangre germana estaba hirviendo.

El italiano se separó de mi hermano y se puso frente a él, enfrentándome. No podía creer que el tímido y miedoso Italia defendiera así a alguien. Ni conmigo lo hizo en los momentos en que necesité que me ayudara. Qué gran decepción.

- D-Doitsu… deja que te explique

- Está todo claro Italia. Las imágenes no necesitan explicaciones. – Le dije fríamente. Estaba dolido, pero tenía mi orgullo.

- ¡Tú me abandonaste! Y Gilbert-san fue muy amable conmigo. Entendió mis sentimientos… - Escuché al italiano hablar con firmeza. No pude aguantar y lo agarré de la camisa del uniforme militar. A pesar de eso no me mostró sus lágrimas, como siempre hacía.

Lo miré a los ojos. No podía creer que mi Feliciano cambiara tanto…

- Te equivocas. ¡Tú eres mío! – Le dije y lo levanté sobre mis hombros, acomodándolo en ellos. Gilbert me miró incrédulo y trató de impedirme el paso, pero lo alejé de mí con un disparo.

_Y me duele que no haz vuelto  
Y que mis amigos te nombren  
Te juro que no entiendo  
Que ahora mi cariño te sobre_

- No dudaré en usarla, y te juro que la próxima no fallaré. Así que _aléjate_… aniki.

- ¡Ita-chan! Por dios West, ¿qué crees que haces? ¡Tú ya lo abandonaste, hazte responsable por eso! ¡Ahora no es tuyo! Y… ¡y yo lo quiero! ¡Ita-chan! ¡Ita-chan!

- ¡Gilbert-san!

- Por eso mismo, _yo me haré responsable_. – Susurré mirándolo a los ojos. Enseguida la figura de mi hermano se acercó a la puerta, prohibiéndome el paso. – Aléjate Gilbert. Ya te lo he advertido… - Susurré nuevamente, ahora con el arma en la mano, apuntándolo.

En ese momento sentí el cuerpo de Italia moviéndose de un lado a otro, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y soltándolo, yendo a parar a los brazos de Gilbert.

- Italia…

- ¡Gilbert-san! ¿Estás bien? – Dijo algo asustado, pero no por sí mismo, sino por mi hermano. Mi vista se nubló un poco, pero recuperé el sentido y lo volví a apuntar.

- ¡Aléjate Ita-chan! Tengo que arreglar cuentas con West…

- ¡NO! – Dijo gritando, poniéndose frente a él una vez más, con los brazos extendidos, en forma de mártir. – No dejaré que lastimes a Gilbert-san…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – Grité con dolor. - ¡¿Por qué nunca me defendiste así Feliciano?! ¡¿Tanto lo querés?!

- ¡Si! – Dijo con convicción. Ni un dejo de duda, nada. En su mirada solo había determinación y un brillo especial cuando lo observaba a mi hermano. Ese brillo que antes me pertenecía.

No pude aguantar más. Mis manos temblaron, y el gatillo fue disparado. La bala rozó la mejilla del italiano, sangrando un poco. Pero él no se movió de su lugar.

- ¡Italia…! Yo…

Pero cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo con un arma. ¡Italia, con un arma! Me apuntó, tratando de asustarme, sólo para proteger a mi hermano. _Todo para protegerlo a él_.

_Como odio que te fuiste  
Cuando ya empezaba a quererte  
Odio que yo he sido  
El que no ha aprendido nunca a ser fuerte._

- Calma Ita-chan, el arma no luce genial en ti, ¿sabes? – Y tomó el arma de entre sus dedos.

- Pero Gilbert-san…

Al ver la escena de Gilbert bajando el arma de Italia y tomándola para él, me alerté. Más cuando apuntó hacia mí, con Italia a sus espaldas.

- West… no quiero herirte, eres mi hermano.

- Un hermano de verdad no me lo quitaría. – Fijé blanco hacia su hombro derecho y disparé, haciéndole una herida superficial.

- ¡Gilbert-san!

- No me quitaría lo que es mío – Y volví a disparar, está vez en el hombro contrario. Una nueva herida brotaba en él. Tenía mis ojos bañados en sangre. Y deseaba más.

Hervía. Cada vez más, al ver las reacciones de preocupación de Feliciano para con Gilbert. Lo odiaba. ¡Odiaba esto! Maldita la hora en que alejó a Italia de su lado…

- ¡Basta Ludwig! – Vi las lágrimas de Feliciano que salían sin control. Lo estaba dañando, pero él me dañó más. ¡Ambos! Y no los puedo perdonar…

_Me duele pasar cerca de tu ventana  
Que la luz esté apagada  
Que soy historia pasada  
Y aun sigo esperando aquí_

Las débiles manos italianas intentaban quitarle el arma ami hermano mayor, pero él no cedía.

- ¡No Ita-chan! No pienses en ninguna locura. Además te dije que yo me encargaba de esto. Ya es personal…

- Pero… ¡Pero!

- ¡Hazle caso, Italia! – Pronuncié nuevamente con mi voz gélida. No cedería bajo ningún costo. – No quieres una nueva herida en tu rostro ¿verdad? Eres muy delicado para las guerras… - Y apunté hacia su mejilla sana, pero el balazo lo recibió la mejilla de Gilbert.

- Apuntaste a mí directamente ¿no? Vamos West… ¿eso es todo? Yo te enseñé más, mucho más… por ejemplo… - Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía dos balazos en cada pierna, haciéndome caer de rodillas.

¡No! ¡De rodillas no! Pero no tenía opción, no podía levantarme. Mi rostro fue elevado bruscamente por una mano.

- West… no quería ¿recuerdas? Yo no quería pelear. Tú me obligaste. Y lo siento, pero Ita-chan ya escogió, y no puedes obligarlo a tener sentimientos que tu mismo te encargaste de destruir. – Y soltó mi rostro con violencia.

Lo vi dirigirse hacia Italia, que lo abrazaba con preocupación por las heridas que le hice. ¿Así que eso es todo?

- Alemania…

Mi nombre. Mi país.

- Alemania…

Levanté mi vista y vi los ojos ambarinos de Italia, mirándome con tristeza.

- Lo lamento, Alemania… No quería que las cosas terminaran así, pero quiero a Gilbert, y no puedes cambiar eso, ya no…

Y se volteó para volver, finalmente, con Prusia.

Ambos se fueron, y yo quedé sólo en ese bar, con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y un olor a sangre en el lugar que poco a poco impregnaba cada rincón, incluso mi memoria.

_- Me recuerda a Italia…_

_En este bar, el lugar  
Donde yo te conocí  
Y de lejos te invitaba a bailar  
No podrás olvidar  
Que cada día, después de la rutina  
Entre ruidos y risas  
Tu cara me parece encontrar…_


End file.
